


(Random Prompt Generator) - Mahiyoko + Staring

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt ‘Hiyoko smiling shyly, cheeks tinging pink, because they were caught staring at Mahiru.’ so here's my interpretation of that!
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Random Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Danganronpa Fics :3, WLW Fics <3





	(Random Prompt Generator) - Mahiyoko + Staring

“Aww, Hiyoko has a crush!” Ibuki came springing up to the blonde girl after class ended.

“Shut up Ibuki… You don’t know anything” Hiyoko muttered, turning away from her to hide her flushed face.

“Ibuki knows how you look at Mahiru!” She teased, poking her cheek.

Hiyoko sneered, “You know no such thing!” She hit Ibuki’s hand away, Ibuki faking hurt.

“Ibuki sees how you gaze longingly at her even though your like, a meter apart!” Ibuki jokingly sang out, earning a glare from Hiyoko, and a few confused looks from their classmates.

“Well yeah maybe I do, what’s that to you? Who cares if I want to run my hands through her beautiful red hair, telling her how much I love her?” Hiyoko placed her head in her hands and tried to drift off to a land where she could imagine it without Ibuki interrupting her.

“Wow that’s… A lot to unpack. You really do have a crush on her!” She sat herself down on Hiyoko’s desk and frowned.

“I don’t! I just really like thinking about her and how soft her lips must be and how I want her to kiss me and oh my god I do have a crush on Mahiru!” Hiyoko yelped, Ibuki laughing.

She punched her smaller friend “Congrats you are officially the last one to realise!”

Hiyoko looked up at Ibuki worryingly, “Including Mahiru?”

“Including me.” A voice startled both of them from behind them. Mahiru stood smiling, her hands on her hips.

“Mahiru please don’t hate me!” Hiyoko, nearly in tears turned and hugged her “Ibuki was just making up stuff!”

“She better not be lying!” Laughed Mahiru, Hiyoko looked at her confused wiping a tear from her eye. “I just got us two tickets to the carnival, I was going to ask you out on a date!”

Hiyoko gasped loudly, staring at the tickets Mahiru was clutching, “She wasn’t making it up I promise!” She hugged Mahiru tight.

Mikan approached the three girls standing there and turned to Ibuki, “What are they talking about?”

Ibuki giggled and tapped the side of her head, “Girl love, Mikan. Pure girl love.”


End file.
